Confidence Is Key
by xXxLadyFreakyStyleyxXx
Summary: When Sophia meets Johnny Cade she decides that he needs to be more confident and helps to turn Johnny into his own hero and along the way he acquires a new outlook on life and a love. JohnnyxReader
1. Stepping In

**A/N: This was a a request sent to me for another Outsiders story. I'm so glad you all liked the first one ^^ This one features Johnny and an OC and it has nothing to do with the other story(Alice is mentioned once but that's it :p) Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own The Outsiders novel or movie, nor do I profit from this story. The novel is by S.E. Hinton and the movie was directed and produced by Francis Ford Copella.****

Confidence Is Key: An Outsiders Fanfiction

Written by Lady F.S.

Chapter One: Stepping In

Life was simple enough for me, just like the grass that I sat upon at the moment on this nice evening. Most people would pity my current life style and I used to loathe it as well but as the many years went by I began to realize that this kind of simplicity is possible. Now I'm not saying my life isn't exciting. I associate with certain people that would drive any other sane person up a wall but they're my family and with family you always make exceptions. These people aren't tied to me by blood but my real relatives cut those bonds so very long ago, leaving the reigns of my life to my friends, my brothers.

I've been through my own trials and faced the consequences of my naive errors. As another year passed through lazy old Tulsa I could feel a new beginning coming on. A lot of crazy things and traumatic events had transpired in the last year. I nearly faced the worst of all punishment for a crime that saved the life of my best friend but nearly cost some one theirs. As the crisp, cold air of the January winds ran threw my lungs I felt more and more hopeful for a new start.

School would be starting up again soon. Conveniently for me, my parents don't have to consent for me to go to school the only downside to it is that I have to go to the orientation myself. I let out a sigh and looked up at the cloudless, pale blue sky. Orientations were always such a drag, only socs and their parents went to them and I'd feel like a dog with a bunch of stuck up cats. I let my mind wonder on the subject of all the new people that would come here.

I always liked it when a new student came to our school. It made school life just a little more interesting, but only by so much. This year it would be a bit more bearable to go because I convinced Ponyboy to come along with me. He felt a little more confident because this year he was a sophomore and I was a junior, it didn't matter to me though on a count of the fact that no matter what grade I was in I was still kinda little. "Thanks again for coming with me Ponyboy, I know you had a date today." I said, a small guilty air on my voice.

Ponyboy had been working on trying to be with this girl I knew for a while now so I felt kinda bad about tearing him away from his first date with her. "Don't worry about it Johnnycake. Besides, she said she would get back at you eventually." He said with a humored grin. I let out a small sigh. "She would." I mumbled. He laughed lightly at the comment and looked up at the sky.

I looked up as well. It was so nice outside today; not a cloud in the pale, crisp blue sky while the sun radiated golden rays across the open space. "You know Johnnycake I think it's about time you got a girlfriend too." Ponyboy said suddenly. I almost stumbled over my next step, astonished as well as a little flustered at what he had said. "What makes you say that?" I asked him, my voice only very slightly uneven.

He chuckled lightly as he gave me a vigorous pat on the back, well, as vigorous as he could. "Come on man, don't tell me you've never thought of it 'till now?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "Course I have, I just..." I stopped there. I didn't wanna tell him that I was too damn nervous to ask out a girl.

It's not like I hadn't tried before. There were a few girls I had been interested in but when it came right down to it I would always wimp out. "Well that's gonna change my friend, me and the boys discussed it yesterday and we're gonna help you." Ponyboy said, a mischievous smile playing at the corners of his mouth. I frowned slightly at his expression. I knew my friends better than anyone, and knowing people like Dallas Winston and Two-bit Matthews I was in for some ride.

"And how are a bunch of dopes like you guys gonna do that?" I asked, raising my brow at him. He chuckled at my question and shook his head. "You'll find out sooner or later." He said with a wink. I groaned a little at his charade. "I have a feeling this isn't going to end well." I mumbled in exasperation.

He laughed at my doubt and looked ahead. As we began to approach the school I felt a small unsettling feeling my stomach. A new year meant new people to meet and another year dealing with stuck up socs that wouldn't hesitate to put us down if and when they got the chance. All I wanted was to graduate and have this be over. The only upside was that I could drive now so I wouldn't have to ride the bus anymore.

Dally was nice enough to let me borrow his old El Camino to drive to and from school ever since I got my license. I was actually really surprised when he tossed the keys to me one day and told me 'it was all mine'. I had asked him why he gave it to me but all he did was ruffle my hair and give me a small smile. It's not like I didn't feel grateful toward him for it but Dallas wasn't really the one to be that charitable. I would've driven the Camino to school for orientation but he insisted on one last joy ride before I started to use it for school and although I was reluctant because I knew what Dallas could do to cars in a joy ride, I thought I owed him that much.

"It's about time we got here, it feels like it's taken us longer than usual." Ponyboy said as he motioned toward the large steps that lead to the school's entrance. I laughed at his complaint and nodded. "Once you get the Camino back we're never walking again." He said with a satisfied smile. I gave him an inquisitive look. "Slow down Ponyboy, gas cost money and I'm gonna have to be a little tight until I get a job." He shrugged.

"Details, details, let's just get this over with so we can get back to the gang." He muttered as a few soc girls passed by us to walk to the parking lot. I smirked at him knowingly. He and I both knew what or _who_ he was really referring to. "Alright Ponyboy keep patient, _Alice _can wait." I said cockily. He blushed at my comment and looked down at the ground while I laughed at what I had caused.

"S-shut up man." He stuttered before looking back up at me with a slightly irritated look. I chuckled again as we went through the doors and into the chaos of turning in all the paper work. "This is always 'the fun time' of this whole thing." I mumbled. Ponyboy sighed and looked over at me with an expression that suggested we bolt right then and there. I shook my head and he groaned and we approached the first desk.

It was for our medical forms and was operated by a stern older man who gave us one look and immediately seemed unimpressed. "Why would you boys grow your hair out like that?" He muttered taking our forms as we handed them to him. We looked down at our feet and remained silent. I heard him sigh and carelessly push our papers to the side. "Proceed to the next desk please." He said dully.

We did as he said and took our papers to the desk next to him. "Oh hello boys I'll just need your medical forms." The cheery woman behind the next desk requested. We gave her the forms she asked for and tried not to laugh at the over enthusiasm in her voice. "Your next desk is right over there, have a fabulous day!" She said waving to us as we left the desk. I hesitantly waved back while Ponyboy looked away and let out a few snickers.

"Come on chuckles, we're almost done." I said motioning toward the final table. "Alright, let's hurry up so we can get outta here." Ponyboy said walking briskly toward the table. I laughed at his eagerness, I thought he was the one who was suppose to like school. "Good day to you sirs, having a wonderful morning?" The middle aged man asked us formally. I raised an eye brow at him and looked over at Ponyboy.

"It's goin' pretty swell sir." He said casually while handing the man his last paper. The man looked at him with dulled eyes. "I believe the word you're looking for is _going._ It is _going _well." He corrected. I let out a sigh. "Oh, excuse me." Ponyboy said, slightly embarrassed.

"Indeed." The man mumbled to himself before taking my own paper. I frowned at him and before we walked away. "Finally let's get outta here." I said hurriedly, urging Ponyboy towards the door. "Hold on trigger, we still gotta get our lockers." He said with an amused grin. I let out a heavy sigh and let him drag me toward the front office where locker distribution was being held this year.

Ponyboy spared me a little by volunteering to ask the woman at the desk for my locker number as well as his. "Here ya go, ya baby." He teased handing me the slip of paper with my name on it, the locker number underneath. I grumbled slightly at the name he had given me. "I'm in the 700 hallway this year, how about you?" He asked peering over at my paper. "I'm in the 200 hallway, all the way in the performing arts wing. Fantastic." I muttered.

The performing arts wing was where all the performing arts classes were, including the drama kids as well as the chorus kids which were full of socs. The band kids were in there too but I didn't mind them much, they were all pretty quiet so it didn't bother me none. I chuckled lightly remembering the last football game being a bit hectic for the little geeks. I didn't take part in what happened but when something's funny I can't help but let out a few laughs. Me and Pony went our separate ways as he ascended the stair case to go to the 700 hallway while I went to the 200 hallway near the library.

I grimaced as I approached the double doors that stood between me and my locker. I let out a heavy sigh and opened them bracing myself for the parade of socs that awaited me on the other side. I pulled open the door and surprisingly the hallway was empty save for this really insecure looking chick who was putting things into her locker already. _Bet the teachers love you._ I sneered to myself as I passed her. She spared me a glance as she looked toward the me, probably curious to see who had entered.

When she saw my expression she frowned worriedly and hastily turned toward her locker and went real stiff as walked by her. I felt a little guilty for making her look like that, I honestly thought she would rag on me for being a greaser like most girls have before that's why I looked at her like that. I stopped and turned around to face her to apologize and that's when I got a real good look at her and I felt my heart skip a beat. She was really pretty. She was noticeably shorter than me by a few inches and had a small frame.

Her charcoal hair was long in the front and short in the back and had a small ponytail tied with a dainty little bow in the back that made her look kinda cute. She was wearing a brown leather pilot's jacket with a wool on the collar and a light blue shirt underneath it. Her wrists were covered with bracelets and wristbands all hand made it appeared except for one that had a silver piece sign medal tied around her wrist with black leather strings, the others appeared to be made of hay-looking stuff Indians used to make things. She had a worn pair of black jeans on and dark brown leather lace-up boots that looked a little worn as well. I looked back up at her face and saw a pair of vibrant green eyes staring back at me with concern clouding over them.

"Please stop." She said in a small voice. It sounded so soft and vulnerable that I completely disregarded the attempt at intimidation she had made. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I looked at you, I thought you were gonna be sore about me bein' a greaser and all." I said. She scowled at me lightly and shook her head. "Why would you think that before you even met me?" She asked.

I looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at her to answer. "Because that's what everyone does." I mumbled. She looked at me for a moment before replying, a bit more harshly than I expected. "You're a moron!" She exclaimed in an offended manner. I looked at her incredulously but before I could reply she beat me to it.

"If you think that every one person on this earth is exactly the same and is gonna treat you the same than you're a moron!" I blinked at her statement. "You got any friends?" She asked. I nodded. "You like 'em dontcha?" She asked again. "Yeah I do." I confirmed once more.

"There's your proof, if everyone treats you like you say they do than you wouldn't have those friends. Everyone's different, you just have to be more confident." She said a bit more softly. I liked this girl, she was right, everyone is different and she was like a living-breathing example. She closed her locker, jammed her hands in her pocket and turned to walk through the double doors. "Hey wait!" I called after her. She turned her head to face me, her eyes smoldering slightly.

"What's your name?" I asked a bit suddenly. She cocked her head to the side curiously while giving me an inquisitive look. "Sophia Rivera, but I prefer Sophie if it's all the same to you." She said with a cocky grin. I chuckled at her self assured expression. "How 'bout you grease, what's your name?" She asked with a teasing grin.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. "Johnny Cade." I corrected her simply. "That's a pretty tuff name." She said admirably. I felt my ears heat up slightly at the compliment. "I like it." I said trying to maintain an expressionless exterior.

She was about to say something else but we were interrupted when the double doors opened again and a jock walked through. For some reason his eyes glinted deviously when he noticed Sophie and it made me kinda angry the way he looked at her like that. "Well well well, if isn't Miss Sophie. Did you miss me over the summer?" He asked arrogantly, advancing toward her. She backed away from him and shot him a glare. "In your dreams smart-ass." She growled.

He chuckled devilishly before backing her into the lockers. "You're in denial I can see that, lemme help you." He said before grabbing one of her hands and slamming it onto the lockers behind her. "Back off creep!" She shouted before socking him right in the shoulder. To my surprise she actually hit him hard enough to him let go, but only so. He let out a low snarl before slamming her back into the lockers.

"You wanna be rough, alright." He said grimly before attempting to brutishly lift up her jacket. "Get off!" She shouted exasperatedly, but I could see the fear in her eyes. _I need to do something._ My brow furrowed in worry. I was afraid that I wouldn't help much because of how small I am. 'You just have to be more confident.' Her words echoed through my mind and I felt a surge of courage run through me then I heard Sophie scream.

He was trying to get inside her pants. "Get off me!" She screeched shoving at him. He laughed over her and paid her no mind. _That tears it, I'm not sittin' around no more. _I ran at him and used my shoulder to ram into him and to my surprise he flew a few feet and fell to the ground. Sophie fixed herself up and looked at me in awe.

She was about to say something but before she could a huge force slammed onto my back and knocked me to the ground. I shook my head to clear away the fuzz that clouded my vision and jumped to my feet. Sophie stood off the side fuming while the jock stood over me with a smirk. I could tell she wanted to punch him but I wouldn't let her. I was gonna be the one to protect her, not the other way around.

He was about to raise a fist but in seconds flat I reached into my back pocket and whipped out my switch blade in record timing. He paled at the sight of it like I knew he would. "Leave. Now. And don't ever come near her again." I said darkly. The jock sneered at me before slamming the doors behind him open and I waited till he was out of sight to put my blade away. I looked over at Sophie and her caramel colored skin had paled like the jock's and I felt lousy for letting her see me like that.

"Sorry if I scared you Sophie." I murmured embarrassed. Her eyes lit up and a small smile spread itself onto her face. "What?" I asked innocently. She giggled and shook her head. "I'll see ya around Johnny Cade." She said softly before stuffing her hands into her pockets and walking out the double doors.

"Wait!" I shouted after her, a trend I noticed had began to develop since I met her. I ran to stop her outside the door and she turned around and gave me an inquiring look. I reached into my back pocket and tossed her my switch blade. She scrambled a little to catch it but when she did she looked a little confused as well as frightened. "Why are you giving me this?" She asked.

"Just in case that guy gives you any trouble." I said looking off to the side. I heard her light footsteps patter over to me and then I felt to soft lips on my cheek. "W-what was that for?" I stammered nervously. She grinned before she said; "For being confident." And with that she walked away and left me standing there speechless and red in the face.

**It took a while but there ya go! I really did like writing this story. Just to avoid future confusion, I might use Sophie as the protagonist in another story I'm thinking about writing but she'll have nothing to do with The Outsiders except maybe she'll still be from Tulsa. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. His SpitFire

**A/N: Alright so I've decided this is going to be a three-shot which means this chapter will be pretty long so bare with me now. My requester just caught wind of the story and I hope she is pleased with it so far ^^**

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own The Outsiders novel or movie, nor do I profit from this story. The novel is by S.E. Hinton and the movie was directed and produced by Francis Ford Copella.****

Confidence Is Key: An Outsiders Fanfiction

Written by Lady F.S.

Chapter Two: His Spit-Fire

When I stepped into the fresh air outside of the school I took in a deep breath and as I exhaled I felt a goofy grin ascend upon my face. I barely registered the small nudge Ponyboy had given me to catch my attention. I blinked at his sudden appearance and was about to question how he got to my side so quickly but then I remembered how me and him were suppose to meet up outside after we got out lockers. I must have been so distracted I walked right past him with out even noticing. I chuckled lightly at the realization and shook my head.

"What's got you in such a good mood Johnnycake?" He asked with curiosity dripping off his voice. I shrugged, as if I didn't know. I would tell him sooner or later, just not now. "I dunno, it's just a real nice day I guess." I said, still grinning. I wasn't exactly lying to him, it was gorgeous outside.

There wasn't one cloud in the sky and the sun was shining brighter than ever on vivid green grass beneath my feet. As we walked I could feel the small spring in my step and to be honest it was a little annoying but there was a small part of me that liked it so I let it slide. Ponyboy looked at my like a was crazy and let himself smile at my new attitude. "Come on Johnny, there's gotta be something makin' ya so dang happy." He pressed on. I didn't know if I should tell him yet but he was my best friend so there was no harm in admitting it to him, other then the fact that it's embarrassing as hell.

I rocked on my feet a little trying to summon the courage but before I could even open my mouth Ponyboy grew a wide smirk on his face. "You met a girl, didn't you?" He asked, amusement emulating in waves from him. I felt the small blush on my cheeks as I nodded and he let out a loud laugh before he gave me a big pat on the back. "So when do I get to meet her?" He asked eagerly. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm, this wasn't the first time I've met a girl.

"I dunno, all I got was her name...and I may have given her my switch." I mumbled the last part and looked down at my feet but I could feel the gaping look Pony was giving me. "You gave her your switch? What are you nuts!" He exclaimed with shock. I scratched the back of my head nervously and looked off to the side. "What if we get jumped?" As soon as he said that he froze and looked at me as if he had just cursed. I felt the sickness in my stomach rise from it's pit and I could feel the color draining from my face.

"Hey Johnnycake, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." He said before he put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I smiled at him weakly. "It's alright Ponyboy, I know you didn't mean it." I said. He smiled at me and nodded. "But really Johnny, why'd you give her your switch? You really like her that much? You barely know her." He said. I looked up at the sky and saw a stray wisp of cloud stain the blue canvas and lazily drift towards the sun.

"I don't know man, you just have to hear her talk, she knows the score real well." I said with a grin thinking of the speech she gave me. Ponyboy looked at me with a smirk growing on his lips and I rolled my eyes at the expression. "So what's her name?" He asked. "Sophia Rivera." I said. Ponyboy's mouth dropped open and I looked at him quizzically for having such a strange reaction.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, carefully watching his expression. "There's a Sophia Rivera that just started working at Soda's DX station." He said. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open in the very same manner as Ponyboy's when I first mentioned her name. "Girls aren't allowed to be mechanics at Soda's DX, the manager's real old fashioned he'd never let it happen." I said with suspicion. "Yeah well it happened!" He exclaimed.

I raised my brow at him, there was just no way he had to be yanking my chain. Pony groaned at my expression and rolled his eyes. "Come on then I'll prove it to you, she's probably working there now!" He interjected, pulling my arm vigorously. I didn't normally like to play the part of the skeptical person in a situation like this but I had my doubts. There was no way the situation could be this perfect or coincidental.

But then again, this was a small town so it might've been possible, but I still had my doubts. We got on the bus that lead to the street of Soda's DX and as the vehicle jerked into motion I let my mind wonder while Ponyboy stared out the window. How could this girl I just met already be so within my reach like this? It just didn't happen, the world didn't work that way and it certainly didn't work that way for me. There was a small piece of me that despite at the doubts and suspicion wanted Ponyboy to be telling the truth and that I would find her there as if she were just waiting for me.

"She's real pretty." Ponyboy said out of nowhere. I looked over at him and he was smiling at me. "Yeah she is." I replied carefully. "I met her once when me and Darry went to go pick up Soda from work, she's a real spit-fire. Doesn't take nothing from nobody, but she could be real shy too. It was kinda cute." He said. I had to suppress the small frown that was tugging at the corners of my mouth as he talked about her with that smile on his face.

Ponyboy looked at me and began to chuckle a little when he saw my face. "Don't worry Johnnycake I'm not goin' after your girl, I've got my own remember?" He said with a warm grin pulling at his dog tags, well they weren't really his but nonetheless they were still pretty important to him. I let myself smile and I nodded at him. I smacked myself mentally for even thinking such a thing. A small sigh released itself from my chest as I looked out the window hoping the DX would come up soon.

"You owe me one ya know." Pony said slugging my shoulder playfully. I rolled my eyes but let myself smile at the comment. "I guess so, I would've seen her at school anyways." I said raising a brow at him with a cocky grin. He stuck his tongue out at me and looked out the window again.

I let out a small laugh and shook my head at him. To be honest though, I did kind of owe him one. The bus jolted to a stop all of a sudden and I felt my heart begin to thud harder in my chest as the DX became visible in the window. "Come on Johnny this is our stop." Ponyboy said as he motioned for me to get up. I nodded and got up hesitantly.

I nodded to the bus driver before I set my feet onto the gravel trail that lead to the DX station and took in a big breath before I started walking. My heart was thudding quickly in my chest as we came closer and closer until we finally arrived at Soda's station. "Hey look Soda it's our hobos." Steve said jokingly. Soda looked up from the hood and pushed past a girl who had been chatting his ear off and went over to his little brother with a goofy grin. "Hey there Ponyboy, Johnny." He said cheerily.

I waved to him while Ponyboy dove straight into conversation with him. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying, to be honest I was looking all over for Sophie but I didn't see her anywhere. I let out a disappointed sigh and looked toward Ponyboy to give him the same skeptical look I had given him on the bus. He rolled his eyes at my expression and turned to Soda with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Hey Soda you think you could help us out with something?" He asked innocently, I scoffed at the charade and crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Sure, what is Pony?" Soda asked. He glanced over at me before looking back at Soda with a wide grin on his face. "Johnny wants to see Sophie, is she here?" Soda and Steve raised a brow at me with wild grins and I muttered a few curses and looked down at the gravel beneath my feet. "Yeah, she's workin' on a car over there." Steve said with a humored expression as he pointed to the far right of the station. I couldn't believe it, there she was in the flesh and fixing a car of all things.

"Hey Sophie come over here for a sec wouldja!" Soda called to her. Sophie's head perked up from behind the uplifted hood of the car and she set down a wrench she was using and jogged over to us. "What's up Soda?" She asked as she came to a stop. I summoned all the courage I had and looked up at her. Her pilot jacket was gone and the light blue shirt she was wearing had been replaced with a white one underneath the DX shirt.

Her charcoal hair hung loose from the ponytail it had been in earlier. In one second her eyes panned over to me and they widened a little before shifting around nervously for a moment then focusing on me. "Fancy seeing you again." She said wiping the sweat from her forehead. I nodded with an awkward laugh. "Fancy that." I mumbled, shoving my hands in my pocket.

Sophie laughed lightly before giving me a suspicious smile."You stalking me now Johnny Cade?" She asked playfully, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes at the statement and shook my head. "Soda and Steve are my buddies, so's Pony." I said nonchalantly. I was actually moderately surprised that I was able to keep my cool in front of her.

"When did Mr. Vesta start hiring girls?" I asked cockily with my brow raised, a trick I had picked up from Two-bit. She smirked knowingly and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. "When he met me." She said boldly. I liked this girl, she really was a spit-fire like Pony had said and she certainly wasn't taking no crap from me that's for sure. "I gotta get back to my station but you can come if you want, a guy should know how to fix a car and I'd be glad to show you." She offered.

I looked over at Soda and Steve and they looked thoroughly impressed with her and I couldn't blame them. Ponyboy urged me with his eyes and I looked back over at Sophie's waiting eyes. "Ain't no harm in it." I said simply before I followed her back to her car. I peered behind me and saw all three of them giving me wild grins and I grinned back at them before I turned back around. "I envy the bastard that gets to drive this baby around." She said with an admiring grin as she closed the hood of the 63' Thunder Bird she had been working on.

"No kidding." I said looking the car over. Sophie giggled at my attitude and bumped me with her elbow playfully. I smiled at her and she smiled sheepishly at me and looked over to the side. Even though she had a few smudges of black grease on her face and her hair was mussed into somewhat of a mess but gosh was she pretty. "Hey Johnny," She began looking up at me hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I asked timidly. She blushed lightly before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out my switch blade. "Why'd you give this to me?" She asked looking up at me with nervous eyes. I felt my ears begin to burn and I rubbed my neck nervously. "I dunno, after that guy tried to do what he did to you I just, I dunno." I said looking away from her and shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Yes you do, just tell me." She pressed gently. I looked up at her and she seemed concerned. "I guess it was because, I kinda like you, I think." I said timidly. I saw a frown tug at her features. "Oh." She said looking down at the ground.

I looked over at the car and shook my head and looked at her wistfully. "No, actually, Sophie, I really like you." I said boldly before I wrapped my arms around her small form. I heard the small gasp escape from her as I held her tightly. I felt her small hands hesitantly grip my shoulders and pulled me closer. I let her go and when I met her eyes a warm grin spread itself across my face as if it was natural and she smiled at me too.

"Hey Sophie, I hope you don't mind me asking if you'd keep my switch and be my girlfriend?" I asked her, slightly nervous. Sophie beamed at me and nodded. "Great! That's great!" I spouted, I was so happy I didn't know what to do with myself. "Johnny, I want to give you something too." She said bashfully before reaching into her jeans pocket. I looked at her closed hand curiously as she pulled what ever it was out of her pocket.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. "Close your eyes." She mumbled, almost as if she were embarrassed. I chuckled at her behavior but obeyed her none the less if only to make her feel better. In one swift motion I felt a small amount of pressure on my lips and in less then a second it had disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived. I opened my eyes and stared at Sophie with my jaw slightly ajar.

"Why'd you reach into your pocket like that if you weren't gonna take out anything?" I asked, completely shocked at what had just happened. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "It was so you wouldn't expect me to kiss you dummy." She muttered. I couldn't help but stare at her. She had just kissed me, right out the blue, no warning no heads-up, she just flat out kissed me!

"Stop gawkin', like you never been kissed before." She grumbled with a light blush on her cheeks. "I haven't!" I interjected in a flustered manner. She quirked her head to the side and looked at me in surprise. "So wait, that was your first kiss?" She asked astonishingly. I let out a heavy sigh and nodded hesitantly.

Sophie looked down to the ground for a moment before she brought a hand to her neck and let her hand rest there. "Did you like it?" She asked in a small voice that made me grin so wide I couldn't help it. I let out a small laugh and nodded before I grabbed her hand and held it gently in my own and pulled her toward me. "Sophia Rivera let's go on a date today." I said boldly while I looked her in the eyes. She blushed deeper as I slid an arm around her shoulder and I saw her bottom lip quiver in the most adorable way.

"O-okay Johnny Cade." She said with a sheepish smile. I grinned wide at her and wrapped both arms around her, holding her ever so delicately. "What happened to the spit-fire lady mechanic who was givin' me such a run for my money?" I asked her amusingly, with a brow raised. Sophie laughed lightly at the comment and looked up at him with a glint in her eyes. "Even a spit-fire like me gets doused out every once in a while by a confident boy like you." She said quietly with a smile, moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

In a way she was right, ever since I met her I'd felt more confident in myself, like I could do anything I wanted. I chuckled inwardly, this must be how Dallas feels all the time. "So where are you takin' me Mr. Confidence?" Sophie teased elbowing me in the side. "Hmm, how about a movie at the drive in?" I asked. She made a face of distaste at the suggestion and shook her head.

"All sorts of weird people just come knocking on the car door and bothering you while you're trying to watch a movie, plus it's a soc hang out on a night like this." She said, clutching the shoulder of my jeans jacket lightly while a small hint of weariness flashed through her bright green eyes. I put my hand over hers and squeezed it gently. "Don't worry darling, I won't let anyone hurt you." I said firmly with a warm grin. She looked so happy after I said that she nearly threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I let my arms snake around her waist and pull her closer and she hummed contentedly in my ear.

"Johnny Cade, I've only just met you and you're way to good to me." Sophie said jokingly. I laughed at the statement. "You're the one that said yes." I retorted humorously. She giggled and shook her head against my neck and loosened her grip on me so she could look at my face. "Gosh has anybody ever told you how handsome you are?" She cooed before she kissed my cheek.

I felt my ears heat up and I shook my head while she laughed again before releasing me completely to walk back to the hood of the car. "Lemme just clean up here and we can leave." She said with a small smile before picking up her tool box and walking toward the main station. I grinned as she walked away and let out a warm sigh. "So you and Sophie goin' steady now?" A familiar voice asked from behind. I jumped at the sudden vocalization but then scowled when I saw Ponyboy behind the thunderbird with a wide smirk on his face.

"I guess so." I mumbled bashfully looking down at my shoes. I heard him laugh before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Pony grinning at me like a fool but I couldn't help but smile too. "I'm happy for you man, you finally found someone." He said. I nodded and looked over to the station, eager for her to come out.

"Bet you wish you had the Camino huh?" He asked, a teasing smile tugging at the side of his mouth. I shook my head. "Nah, we'll be fine with out it. That's what the buses are for right?" I said simply. Ponyboy nodded with an unsure look on his face but it faded quickly when the small bells of the station's door chimed and my head quickly turned in it's direction to see the object of my desire strolling right into my grasp. "Oh hey Ponyboy." Sophie greeted him as soon as she reached us, she had shed her uniform and replaced it with a navy blue v-neck shirt and her pilot's jacket.

"Hey Soph, how's it goin?" He said nonchalantly. "Same as always, well sort of." She mumbled the last part and gave me a knowing look. I grinned at her and gently pulled her toward me. Ponyboy raised a brow at the both of us and nodded. "I know where this is going, you kids have fun now." He teased before walking toward his brother's station.

As soon as he walked out of sight I felt Sophie's hand squeeze mine and she gave me an eager smile. "Are you ready to be off then?" She asked. I kissed her forehead and pressed mine to hers lovingly. "Ready as I'll ever be." I said fervently. She blushed deeply at the attention and looked at me with slightly wide eyes.

She really was adorable. I smiled tenderly at her and she reciprocated my expression with one of her own which made me feel warmed up inside. "Where do you wanna go?" I asked her as I grasped her hand in mine. "Where ever our feet take us." She responded casually, swinging our hands back and forth. "Sounds good." I said.

She grinned at me and pulled me toward the bus stop. As we stood there alone at the corner far from sight of any people including my nosey friends I saw an opportunity as I looked down at Sophie in the warm glow of the evening sun light. The flecks of gold in her green eyes were shining brightly and seemed liked they were dancing all around her pupils. He short, dark hair flew carelessly around her face as the wind pushed on it persistently. Her little nose had turned reddish from the cold of a Tulsa Winter and the mere sight of it made me smile.

I moved my hand slowly to grab her chin gently and turned her face toward me. "Johnny?" Sophie asked, confusion set deep in her shimmering green orbs. I remained silent as I pulled her face closer and closer until our lips touched. I slid my hand to the back of her head and gingerly pushed it forward more and she made a small noise of surprise in the back of her throat. My other hand moved it's way down to rest upon the small of her back.

Passion was the overwhelming emotion I felt surge through my body as I held her and kissed her so intimately. Eventually once she got over the initial shock she wrapped her arms around my neck and brought us closer together deepening the kiss. Once we pulled away from each other all we could do was stare at one another in the disbelief that we had shared such a tender moment. "I didn't know you liked me so much." She said almost in a whisper as she looked up at me with her cheeks stained a dark crimson. I shook my head and cupped her face in my hands and bore my dark eyes into her brightly colored ones.

"I love you Sophia Rivera." I said wistfully. Her eyes widened at the sudden confession and she didn't speak for a moment. Then in the quietest voice I heard her finally reply back to me. "I love you too Johnny." She said with a shy smile. Once those words came out of her mouth I felt like I was gonna burst I was so happy.

I grabbed her waist and spun her around in a full circle before setting her down and pulling her tightly into my chest. I felt her giggle into my jacket and I smiled at the delicate noise. I held her close to me for the longest time until the bus arrived and even then we held each other's hands tightly and didn't let go for the whole ride.

**The End! I loved writing this, it was so sweet and fluffy and I don't usually enjoy writing stuff like this but in this case I did and I'm glad I did ^^ I think I'm gonna put in a little bonus chapter after this so be on the look out for that! ;p **


End file.
